1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a thermoplastic resin composition, and more specifically to a process for producing a thermoplastic resin composition using a polyolefin wax in a specific form and a thermoplastic resin, a process for producing a molded product from the thermoplastic resin composition, and a molded product obtained from the thermoplastic resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a polyolefin wax has been used in a thermoplastic resin composition for a lubricant, a releasing agent, a molding aid, or the like (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
The polyolefin wax, which is usually in a powdered form, is mixed with a thermoplastic resin, and thus obtained mixture is molded into a thermoplastic resin composition using an extrusion molding machine. However, the production by these methods leads to the compositional variation in the mixture and the dissolution of the polyolefin wax prior to the dissolution of the thermoplastic resin in a molding machine such as an extrusion molding machine, so the dispersion of the polyolefin wax for the thermoplastic resin was insufficient, the expected performance caused by the addition of a wax such as improvement of releasability against the increase of the added amount of the wax is not provided, and the performances of the obtained thermoplastic resin compositions are varied.
[Patent Document 1] JP-B No. 5-80492
[Patent Document 2] JP-A No. 2003-528948
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for producing a thermoplastic resin composition comprising a polyolefin wax having good dispersibility for a thermoplastic resin, a process for producing a molded product using the thermoplastic resin composition, and a molded product obtained from the thermoplastic resin composition.